


Rien que du sable

by malurette



Series: Des bouts de légende [5]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Desert Island, Gen, One Shot, Rincevent
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Une île déserte et sa plage pour tout horizon.





	Rien que du sable

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Rien que du sable  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Discworld (Annales du Disque-Monde)  
>  **Personnage :** Rincewind (Rincevent)  
>  **Genre :** gen/vague humour/un peu angst  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** à la mémoire de Terry Pratchett ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « Island » pour genprompt_bingo > ( _île_ )  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** entre _Eric_ et _Interesting Times_ /Les Tribulations d’un Mage en Aurient  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 800

Rincewind se retrouva exilé loin, très loin de tout ce qu’il connaissait. Mais après ce qui s’était passé avec le Sortilège et le Sourcelier et les Dimensions de la Basse-Fosse et les démons, c’était peut-être pour le mieux. Il se réveilla abandonné sur du sable, ce qui commença par allumer une alarme mentale. À vrai dire, n’importe quoi aurait allumé une alarme mentale de toute façon. Les niveaux d’anxiété existentielle crevaient des plafonds chez Rincewind, même si lui les appelait plutôt instincts de survie. Il n’y a que s’il ne s’était pas réveillé, ou il s’était découvert mort au réveil, qu’il n’aurait pas allumé de signal d’alarme. 

Éveillé et bien décidé à survivre un peu plus longtemps, il se mit en devoir de vérifier quels dangers le menaçaient immédiatement ou pas, de préférence pas. Errant avec prudence le long de la plage, sans oser pénétrer la jungle, il fit le tour d’immenses arpents de sable, à peine interrompus par un maigre ruisseau – hourra, de l’eau fraîche ! - réduisant son voisinage à une petite île.   
Pour s’en assurer, parce qu’on ne peut jamais faire entièrement confiance à de la géographie, il en fit à nouveau le tour. Du sable. Encore du sable. Un ruisseau. Une île petite et fermée.   
Ce qui était, à tout prendre, une bonne chose. Pas grand’ chose ne pourrait arriver ici, ou il l’apercevrait avant. En dehors de, he bien, sa propre arrivée, seuls quelques bouts de bois flotté se retrouvaient de temps en temps sur sa plage. Pas d’animaux dangereux. Pas d’armées d’envahisseurs. Pas, plût aux dieux, de touristes. Ni de mages. Rien. 

Donc, il ne pouvait pas en partir, mais il n’était pas en soi prisonnier de cette île pour autant. Pour peu qu’il n’y ait pas déjà des trucs dangereux tapis dans la jungle ou sous le sable, il possédait là son propre domaine privé, à l’abri du monde extérieur. Une fois qu’il eut reconnu quels fruits étaient comestibles, lesquels auraient pu l’empoisonner et le tuer sur place, lesquels se contenteraient de lui filer la courante, ou alors des hallucinations telles qu’il croirait que la magie l’aurait retrouvé, il était pour ainsi dire tranquille.   
Pour autant qu’il puisse juger, son nouvel habitat ne recelait pas d’abomination mangeuse de Rincewind, pas trop de trucs qui mordaient ou tenteraient de l’étrangler, et pas trop de machins vénéneux. En revanche, il avait de quoi fourrager et récolter quelques racines et tubercules – malheureusement, les patates ne poussent pas dans le sable, et même si c’était le cas, il n’aurait pas osé faire de feu pour les cuire : ça n’était pas parce qu’il n’avait encore rien vu de prêt à l’attaquer, que rien ne lui bondirait dessus brusquement, attiré par les lumière et la chaleur des flammes ou l’odeur de la fumée. De plus, il préférait continuer à vivre sans lancer de feu de forêt, hein.   
Même si les arbres ici n’avaient pas l’air normal d’une honnête forêt, ou de l’idée qu’il se faisait d’une forêt, ils restaient inflammables. Et ils lui apportaient des fruits, de l’ombre, un abri contre les bestioles qui rampaient à terre… et un abri pour les bestioles qui rampaient dans les branches. Au début il pensa qu’ils avaient bien une drôle de touche, mais à force de ne voir que ça il s’y habitua et il devinrent vite familiers. 

Alors, ses jours furent faits d’ennui, et d’inconfort. Et l’ennui était quelque chose de bon. Ici, perdu au milieu de nulle part, rien ne pourrait venir le déloger, rien ne pourrait venir le chercher, rien ne pourrait venir le faire partir à l’aventure.   
Péchant par excès de prudence – mais préférant ne pas pêcher les ennuis – il prit de temps en temps son courage à deux mains et la possibilité de ses jambes à son cou pour refaire le tour de la plage tout autour de l’île afin de s’assurer qu’effectivement rien de neuf ni personne de nouveau n’était arrivé là. À en tourner tout autour, il en vint vite à se méfier de la plage même. Parce que c’était une ouverture à son imagination paranoïaque prête à se remplir de danger potentiel, et puis en plus, ben, la plage était faite de sable, d’encore du sable, et d’un peu plus de sable. Et que la fois précédente où il s’était retrouvé abandonné sur du sable, il avait eu à se battre contre les Créatures de la Basse-Fosse, armée, n’ayant même pas de demi-brique sous la main, d’une poignée de ce maudit sable dans sa chaussette.   
Du coup, surveillant d’un œil méfiant tout ce sable le séparant d’un côté de la jungle et de l’autre de l’océan, Rincewind se tricota des chaussettes en herbe. Juste au cas où. Comme on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait lui tomber dessus…


End file.
